


Tattoo You

by aosakitarou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: 為你紋身#長篇#羅x多弗朗明哥





	Tattoo You

为你纹身/ Tattoo You

 

*朋友说，冷cp更该写长篇，于是开了个深渊巨坑

*现代设定//罗唐//架空的国家与历史

*20x27

 

 

 

十六世纪拉斐尔的《圣乔治屠龙》，罗七岁时在华盛顿看过一次。被捐赠至国家美术馆以来仅仅两次展出，此后再也没有人看过。那是1999年十二月底，人类庆祝迈入一个新的历史元年。他记得和全家人手牵着手在哈德逊河边拍过照，在人潮边缘录下时代广场的新年倒数，可回国那天相机丢在机场，或是出租车座位上，整趟旅行的记忆全部打水漂。

很多人不知道，龙杀一次是死不了的。

那些光泽闪烁的坚硬鳞片覆盖着心脏，可以轻易裂成两半，变成两条小龙闪电般地逃跑。他们一只分得翅膀，一只分得利爪，或是直窜云霄，或是钻进下水道深处。即便如此，他们却没法独自长成全部的身体，随着时间的流逝，被高空气流吹乱的记忆也会混乱，甚至忘记了自己曾经是一条龙。那坠落地底的半身也是如此，分开的心脏渐渐化作五光十色的化石。若不能重新合二为一。

一条龙杀一次是死不了的，最好的办法就是让他们忘了彼此，永不相见。

 

 

 

2012年的冬天格外干燥。有人在公寓一层的棋牌室放了一台电热器，一晚上没关，第二天楼下传来一股焦糊味，沙发的一角被烤得又黑又臭。幸亏没触响火警，感叹过几声，人们把报纸盖在沙发上，转了一下电热器的角度，照旧搓起麻将。

罗清楚地记得那天的战绩，他连和两局，坐庄时自摸一局，正在兴头上。轮到大自己三届却仍没毕业的某学长坐庄时，他自信拿到好牌，不料对方国士无双役满，还是罗放铳。他急着自摸，刚丢出一张不要的字牌，学长立刻大喊和牌，这下跌分至第三名。最后一局被复仇的怒火盖过理智，让排名第二的同届自摸赢了。

「喂罗，你不是说要扳回来吗？」学长不忘嘲讽两句，拿走输家们奉上的香烟和饮料，「你还是放弃吧，麻将桌又不是手术室，你不适合！」

「你一个高材生竟然天天在这里和我们打麻将，到底怎么了阿？」

他们已经好奇一个星期了，罗不耐烦地将半截烟熄灭在手边的啤酒罐中。

「和你们没关系吧！混账，我刚才就叫听一张五筒……」

「哦？不服就再来一局？」

「算了，今天……我回去了。」

已经连输三局没拿到首位。一定是今天手气不好。

这栋公寓的居民一半是东洋留学生，把楼下的休息室改造成了棋牌室，放上四桌麻将，向其他楼的同学收费，之后不分国籍，各种肤色的大学生沉迷在四方的绿麻将桌前，换上了自动麻将机后，又吸引了不少眼球。他曾经很是鄙夷那些不务正业的学生，夜里偶尔被牌迷兴奋的吼声惊醒，才意识到自己又在学习中睡着了。

正如同学们所质问的一样，他也不知道自己为什么现在成天窝在公寓打麻将。几个月前那个出类拔萃的尖子生，几年前那个发誓要成为优秀外科医的少年，都淹没在深夜的苦咖啡里，喝下去，尿出来，留下一个咖啡渍摆成的问号。

下午起床没多久，打个哈欠的功夫，天就又黑了。他呆愣愣地盯了会儿阳台外一成不变的肮脏景色，等微波炉加热昨天的披萨。环视房间，本来就没几平方米的地板上堆积的大量教科书和参考书，现在用来垫泡面和外卖，外壳被油染上一个深色的弧线。他起身拉开阳台的玻璃门，一股寒风窜进屋内吹飞茶几上的几张小票，也吹开他快要遮住眼睛的刘海，头脑立刻清醒了。

他的房间在四层，看不了太远，只有站在最靠左边的围栏边探出一点头，就能绕过碍人视线建筑群和卫星锅望到远处避雷针上一闪一闪的红点和城市霓虹色的朦胧天空，空中挂着香蕉似的月牙。

无所事事久了，便会想做体力活。罗把暂时不读的学术周刊和参考书累成一叠，堆到阳台上。心想着或许再也不会有热情去读完剩下的部分了。学术周刊月月出，参考书两三年就会改版，他在自己身上感受不到时间的流动，只能感觉到有一座时间的坟墓，那里死了很多密密麻麻的分钟和秒。清醒时，他总感觉到有股怠惰的沼泽拽着他的四肢，让他内心空荡荡，做什么都提不起兴趣。他只能重复搬书、放书的动作。

堆到快齐腰那么高的时候，他才发觉指肚被硬纸划破了好几道，冻得麻木的神经开始传递痒和痛。他轻轻叹了口气，身子靠在阳台护栏边想要休息片刻。两手搭在积满尘土的护栏上，手指交缠，抵着额头。他到底在做什么呢？有谁期待他会拿着奖学金翘课打麻将，上着一流的大学却在这一刻，有了想要跨越护栏的冲动。

一阵水声敲击金属板的声音打断了罗的思路。这令人不悦的粘稠声音让他马上想到是楼下有人吐了，探出头左右张望，搜寻着醉汉的身影，忽然注意到有只手从消防楼梯的扶手间垂下来。这里看不太清楚，夜色渐浓，无法判断是男人还是女人的手。

大概是哪个傻学生喝多了，跑到冷风中潇洒呢。

他回到房间里加了件羽绒背心，又从沙发底下搜寻出几本上一位住客留下的明星图册，重新返回阳台，那只手还伸在那里。过了一会儿，他看到一只手机从栏杆的缝隙间蹦跳着掉了出去，一个低沉的声音骂了一句脏字。罗忍不住笑了几声。他感觉好久没听到自己的笑声了。

「待在那儿别动！」

他冲着虚空喊了一声，当然没有回应，只是那只手翘起来比了个大拇指。

 

天之骄子多弗朗明哥少有的几个狼狈的瞬间，偏偏叫一个陌生的臭小鬼撞见了。酒精令他天昏地转，他身上也没一处对劲儿的。墨镜歪斜在高挺的鼻梁上，高级货的意大利西装下摆沾着一滩稀薄的呕吐物，可以看出他拼命尝试避免弄脏自己的身体，最后还是弄得大腿处湿了一片，裤脚粘着两片枯树叶。

罗把这个浑身瘫软的瘦高男人拖进自己房间的时候，那条无处安放的大长腿还带倒了门边的垃圾桶。几个易拉罐滚了出来，肩上垂着的脑袋嘟囔了句抱歉。吐息中包含着酒气，嗓音却意外的清澈。发元音时带着一点糯糯的鼻音，程度刚刚好，并不令人反感。

何况这位先生一身正装，一看就是有钱人喽？

「还想吐吗？你先在沙发上躺一会儿吧。」

他一手扶着摇摇晃晃站着的男人的腰，一手将沙发上的脏衣服和矿泉水瓶胡乱地扫到地上。罗几乎是把手中的重量抡到沙发上，栽倒在坐垫中的男人乖乖脱掉脏兮兮的上衣和鞋子，模样很守规矩，沾着呕吐物的上衣搭在罗还没来得及收回的胳膊上，两只鞋被踢飞一步远。

「你、叫什么？」

男人半睁开眼睛，用好听的声音轻问。

「特拉法尔加· 罗。要感谢我就过会儿再说吧。」

他语气僵硬，两根手指夹起脏衣服，转身丢到茶几上，接着为醉汉准备杯水。视线中没有多余的马克杯，他瞥了几眼书桌上的烧杯，倒是干净的。

「你住在这儿吗？」沙发上传来一声问句，「……我头底下、压着什么硬东西……」

「……我这几天都很忙，没有时间收拾房间。」

老天，他是豌豆公主还是怎么回事。罗下定决心拿起烧杯，从凉水壶里倒了半杯水递给男人，示意他接过去。可对方抬眼看了看，伸过头等罗的手腕调整成一个微妙的角度，好让他从阔口的烧杯里喝到适量的水。

「你是哪位学生的家属？」罗抬起胳膊喂他喝水，并不热情地审问，「这里是大学生公寓，你来这里干什么？」

作为回应，男人轻笑几声。

「我知道……不过你想当医生的话，还得再会跟人打交道一点儿。」

「……你还没有说你的名字。」

「叫我多弗朗明哥吧。」

说完他重新躺回原位，没回答任何一个问题，只残留下一个空荡荡的姓名，在略干燥的空气中消散。

 

水龙头冲击瓶底的声音猛地冲击耳膜，惊醒浅眠的多弗。天花板的吸顶灯熄灭了，盥洗室的门半开着，一道橘色的光打到地板上起伏不平的杂物表面，眼前的景象不能勾起他任何熟悉的记忆，房间中飘荡的苦咖啡和墨水味也很陌生。舞厅嘈杂的音乐何时停止的，不断给自己灌酒的男男女女都上哪儿去了？他抬手看了眼腕表上的时间，惊讶醉了三个小时还没有人来接自己。当然，原因还不是出自那家伙……

这件事令他生闷气很久了。他支撑着坐起来，头后面一阵闷痛，一摸才发现自己枕在一块麻将（五筒）上躺了好久。这时罗端着加湿器装水的容器走进了主客厅。

「你醒了？帮我把那边的开关打开。」

他用下巴指了指沙发尾，多弗看过去，在一个空铁笼子里伸出一座落地台灯。台灯的暖光照亮眼前的人，他才得以仔细看清名为罗的大学生的长相。他的眼睛令人联想到某种猫科动物，多弗看得出，那是一双擅长表达的眼睛，乱糟糟的发型也掩盖不住青年纯粹的眼神，仍带稚气的脸上留着一撮不合拍的小胡子，耳朵上还有不止一个耳钉。

罗拧开加湿器，坐到茶几上。不一会儿机器便突突突地冒起水雾，在两人之间喷出一道朦胧的墙。

「我想洗个澡。」

好奇地观察着青年手指上纹身图案，多弗忽然回过神来。

「还有，我的外套和手机……」

「我刚想和你说你的手机，开不了机了，运气好的是，形状还算完整……」

在来者昏睡的时间里，罗下楼去扔了趟垃圾，顺便拾回了那部手机。多弗伸手接过来，手指沾起几粒碎裂掉渣的屏幕。

「你的外套我挂起来了，什么都没动。」罗继续说道，「浴室可以借你，不过，我可能没有衣服适合你的尺寸，现在送去干洗店也来不及吧？」

尽管罗在同龄人中已经算是令人羡慕的身材比例，眼前的男人不知身体里混了什么北欧血统，站起来后，背光的高大身影带来一阵压迫感。多弗把手机收进衬衫胸前的口袋，对罗伸出手。

「你借我手机就好了。」

接过手机，尽管心里仍有抵触，多弗拨出了自己唯一能记住的手机号。他讨厌这样凡事不顺心的时候，略感烦躁地在房间里缓步绕圈，在罗假装看风景的视线中听着电话的滴滴声。如果没有人接，那这可就不是这么简单的一件事了。

打通后立刻被挂断，他又打过去一次，经过将近一分钟的等待，总算是通了。

「喂，别挂，是我。我的手机碎了，帮我叫辆车……现在？我在……阿，市中心的大学城，详细地址短信发给你……」

「……我自己会买！」

罗猜不出他给什么人打了电话，试探着问了句。

「呃，怎么样？」

刚才低声的怒吼好像没发生过一样，男人在门边的衣帽架旁转过身来，墨镜和淡淡的笑容已经戴在脸上。他大方地向罗表示感谢，将手机递还给他，并叫他把公寓楼地址发给刚才的号码。

「你是叫……特拉法尔加· 罗？今天谢谢你了。改天我再联系你，把你的手机号写下来。」

「阿？不用，我也没有帮上什么……」

没料到对方不但记住了自己的名字，还会想再次联络，罗下意识地拒绝了。

「那我就开车到这里来找你。」

「好吧……」

实在是不想让他撞见自己在楼下搓麻将（还没赢）的丑态，罗向多弗朗明哥得意的笑脸妥协，当然还没看透那张笑脸下的本质。

俗话说，贵人多忘事，罗做好了就此被多弗朗明哥遗忘的准备，第二天照常下楼，叫上两三个人一搓就是一下午。不知怎么忽然手气极好，赢到最后把能力范围所及的役种都做了一遍，最辉煌的大四喜羡煞旁人，甚至邻桌都凑上来拍照。再配上几瓶输者献上的啤酒，轻飘飘仿佛宇宙中心。这股快乐的魔力持续到午夜，他们在桌前坐累了便上街毫无目的地遛弯，或是去酒吧里打打桌球，看看赌马，裤兜里皱巴巴的钱终于花光了。世界化作微小而充满无限能量的点，在他瞳孔的另一侧倒挂着，就像浴室里这只光秃秃的灯泡，为他眼皮下的黑眼圈增加沧桑。

他将整个身子泡在水中，只留个脑袋顶着一块毛巾。

这种奇怪的泡澡方式是远在日本的爷爷教给他的。罗的父亲是日本人，和留学时结识的德国女性跨国恋爱，经历一番浪漫的辛酸，最终的结果就是这个又臭又长的奇怪姓氏，和这些东方文化的仪式性表层。他在上高中之后，就很少回日本了。

以后有钱了，要在露天阳台上造一座圆形的浴缸，一边泡澡一边仰望星空，最好还能练练游泳。他到现在还不会狗刨以外的泳姿。

不过，世界上也有多弗朗明哥那样的人，家里养着数个司机，随叫随到，想必也有什么露天浴缸，露天泳池，露天按摩温泉。倒在哪里都有人帮忙收拾烂摊子，自己只需享受着富裕的人生，从此和罗不再有交集才是正常。

越是这么想着，他越是意识到自己拼命抑制着收不到对方来信的失落。一边深深叹了口气，一边仰头靠在浴缸缘，这种幼稚的思维令他莫名来气。

隔着水雾，防水推拉门外的手机铃声惊得他瞬间从水中站起半个身子。

用浴袍裹着洗到一半的身体，在地板上留下一串水滴，尽管有些头晕，他还是尽快移动到手机附近，显示的陌生号码。

「喂，抱歉，我刚才没在手机旁边……」

「罗，是我，幸子阿姨。」

对方用日语回答道。

「因为是跨国电话，阿姨就简单说了。你准备几时来出席葬礼？」

 

 

忍受着酒气和胃酸混合的臭味，在寒冷的空气中裹紧大衣，走下宿舍楼。街边停着一辆车，排气管不断冒出白烟，看来刚到没多久。多弗朗明哥拉开车门，驾驶座上是一张熟悉得不能再熟悉得面孔。

「怎么？你来了阿。」他的笑容中多了几分攻击性。

「……快点上车好吗，多弗。」

砰得关上车门，沉闷的空气下流动着几乎和两人的呼吸声融为一体的交响乐，放那么小音量，何必装什么车载音响。多弗朗明哥伸手转动旋钮，高昂的小提琴声渐渐升起。脏兮兮的外套丢在后座，他把皮带一解，灵巧地在安全带下脱掉裤子。说不清是疲惫还是无奈，身旁年长的男人一言不发，在上了高速之后终于开口。

「为什么穿着正装出去喝酒？」

「翘班出去的呗。」

「怎么到大学城去了？」

「要不下次你跟着我来？」他反问，「不过我也受不了我去哪儿你都跟着。」

一曲终了，热烈的鼓掌声没过两人头顶。

「是学生吗？借你手机的。」

「对，还挺可爱的。」多弗朗明哥偏头看着男人笑了笑，对方只是盯着前车的尾灯，「你信吗？他姓特拉法尔加，广场一样的名字，呋呋呋……」

男人每到年底都会听去年的维也纳跨年音乐会，新年那天夜里，两人一定会坐在电视机前等三首安可终了再去睡觉。多弗朗明哥从小听到大，从十六岁的初识开始算，现在是第十一场音乐会，两人一起抽门票失败也已经第五年。身边年长九岁的男人，对于没有家人的多弗朗明哥与其说是监护者，更像是兄弟或玩伴的年纪。然而，意识到无论是兄弟还是玩伴都不会像男人那样宠溺自己时，已经养成了理所当然的认知。

尽管他只是个毫无血缘关系的陌生人，在琢磨他的脸时，却觉得和自己总有着千丝万缕的联系。

下了出城高速，车拐进静谧的老城区。贯穿城市的河流在他们的右手边静静流淌，和河对岸新城区的繁华夜景相比，深黑的河水仿佛一片内陆海，分割两个世界。内战时期，有胆量游过这条河去往新世界的人都是抱着被一枪击毙、从此堕入深渊的觉悟。国家统一已是二十周年，据说现在河底还埋藏着不少的尸骨，成为鱼儿的养料，也算是桩好事。

「我没带你替换的衣服。」男人似乎才注意到多弗朗明哥只穿着衬衫，在空调干燥的暖风中还解开了几枚纽扣。

「阿？停到车库里，也不会有人看到吧？」

「不。」大概是猜到了这不以为然的口气，他立刻否定道，「我还要回去，就把你放到门口。」

「是嘛，也对，家里放着未婚妻一个人也不好。给你添麻烦了？不过，和她说是我也能体谅一下吧。」

言下之意，毕竟你的家人只有我。他没说，但对方肯定是明白的。车在信号灯下停住，驾驶座上的人第一次扭头看向左边的副驾驶座，那副自动调节遮光度的眼镜此刻透彻明亮，男人的眼中映着他的笑脸。

「多弗，我真的不懂，你到底在生什么气。」

「呋呋呋……生气的是你吧？」

两手一摊，语气无辜。

第一首返场曲结束，信号随之改变。

「抱歉。」

每次吵架，他都会率先向多弗朗明哥道歉，无论错在谁。即使这句话没有什么反省的意义，可多弗朗明哥还是会心软，肩膀放松，深深叹气，掉进对方准备好的宠溺陷阱。毕竟那人为达到目的不惜手段，也太了解彼此。想必是知道自己听到这句话后，最终还是会乖乖穿好裤子和鞋，一个人回家。

「维尔戈……」

他两指揉着眉心，实在是不知道自己此刻五味杂陈的心情该如何解开。

车停在一栋装修风格现代的建筑物前，与四周的老房子似乎有些格格不入。维尔戈伸手摸了摸身边人的头，叫他回家就去泡澡。对这种把自己当小孩的动作不但没有不满，多弗朗明哥还凑到对方脸颊边亲了一下，小声说了句晚安。维尔戈也以同样的动作回应。

「今年的门票，要是能抽中就好了。」

「黑五刚换了新电视和音响，在家看着也不差啦。」维尔戈目送着打开车门的多弗，「今天往后还有一星期就是平安夜了，到时候把时间腾出来阿。」

「呋呋，圣诞节要和家人一起喔。」

看到对方的心情总算阴转晴，维尔戈等到他走进大门，客厅的灯亮起来，才在GPS里重新输入目的地。

 

（在我的设想中，多弗和维尔戈的关系类似养父子，是纯洁的亲情，圣洁的agape。）

 

邀请罗进入麻将殿堂的学长曾说过，麻将就像人生，用自己有限的能力一次次碰运气、做大牌，谁都可以胸怀大志，谁都有资本拼搏，到最后会不会和，现在的自己是不知道的。从这个游戏中也能看出玩家的性格，他说着拍了拍自己的胸脯，像我呢，就是妙手回春，再烂的牌也起码要保证不给人放铳……后面自吹自擂的话，罗已经不记得了。

他可不想要像陪这帮混小子打的麻将一样，跌宕起伏难以预测的人生，动不动就被哪双臭手断幺九。如果制定了计划，每一步都要完美地完成，这才漂亮。然而，对于麻将反应性格说，他是半信半疑的。自认为是未雨绸缪的奇策士的他，在麻将桌上却屡次被冲动控制血气上头，变得像个疯狂的赌徒。倒也不是多想赢，他自我辩解，只是不想输给这帮人。

就是要这样才有意思。外号虎鲸的同学咧嘴笑道，就是要投入情感，为它哭为它笑，这牌才是活的。它就会回答你，让你获得意外之喜。

面对这种热血胡话，罗选择性无视。桌上的牌只有那么多，不管用多少眼泪去浇灌，都不会长出新的嫩芽。瘪着嘴，他继续专注于科学打麻将，相信人类智能的极限。

那是距离圣诞节不远的十二月二十日，有人说图书馆下钱雨了，宿舍里所有人一窝蜂冲出去捡钱。因为晚起错过了一切的罗一下楼还以为火警响了，平时热火朝天的棋牌室里竟然一个人都没有，打到一半的麻将、冒着气泡的啤酒还都在桌上， 令他想到庞贝古城的遗迹。

罗换了双运动鞋，走出宿舍左顾右盼。两天前考期末考试去过几趟学校后就一直没出门，呆在宿舍或是打麻将或是搞些创作打发时间。说来不好意思，他还挺喜欢雕刻木头的。又打发时间又有成就感，虽然至今没拿去给任何人炫耀过。

楼下的垃圾箱附近钻出两只小橘猫，和罗遥遥对视。在冬日午后的阳光下，他和猫同时打了个哈欠。正想趁着没人逗逗猫，裤兜里的手机忽然响起来。又是一个陌生号码。

「你好？」

「罗，你在宿舍吗？」电话里传来低沉而略带笑意的声音，「是我，还记得吗？」

「……多弗朗明哥先生！」他有些惊讶，话说到一半差点破音，尴尬地咳嗽了几声，「我在宿舍呢。」

「虽然不知道怎么回事，我停车的地方忽然从天上飘下来好多钞票，还有好多学生在马路上捡钱……我正往你的宿舍走，等着。」

吩咐「等着」后，对方就挂断了电话。罗盯着屏幕里的号码看了一会儿，不知道该不该保存下来。他又返回楼上迅速洗脸刷牙刮胡子，拿出生日时别人送的香水，犹豫了一会儿还是没喷，只是换了一件新的薄毛衣，还带着洗衣粉的香气。

多弗朗明哥的艳粉色毛大衣的领子里夹着一张一元钞票，可能他自己也没注意到，两人并肩走在一起时，那张钞票比罗的视线还要高。而这件飘逸的大衣长过膝盖，前襟潇洒地敞开，露出白衬衫下隆起的胸肌。在解开三颗扣子的领口下隐约能看到藏着的金项链，下面似乎有挂坠。他这副浮夸的打扮引得路过的几个女学生捂着嘴偷笑，让罗有些不自在。明明那天他穿着一身正装，看着还像个正经人。那副形状特殊的墨镜倒是没变，突出了他颧骨优雅的弧度，也让他嘴角的笑容多了几分神秘。

「我希望他们走了。你们这儿的警察得加班了。」

简单的寒暄过后，多弗朗明哥提起那群疯狂的学生。罗是没看到那样壮观的景象，一半后悔，一半庆幸。他紧跟着男人的大步伐问道。

「我们现在去哪儿？」

「去开我的车。要不然你想跟在后面跑？」

「呃，我是说，开车去哪儿？」

隔着多弗朗明哥的墨镜都能感受到他关爱的眼神。

「你没收到我的短信吗？我问你想去哪家餐厅。」

「我……」他一时语塞，自己刚起床没几分钟耶！

「别在意，这种事经常出现。」多弗朗明哥拍拍他的肩，「你是哪儿的人？看起来不像本地人。」

「我有一半日本血统，但母亲是德国人。」他诚实地回答，「我以前在日本住过挺长时间，来这个国家是为了上大学。」

「那我们就去吃日本餐喽。」

听他的语气像是早就预定好了餐厅。

 

那副遮盖裸眼的墨镜很好地保护了主人的真实年龄，以至于罗得知对方还未三十时暗暗吃了一惊。倒不是觉得显老啦，他立刻辩解。只是随随便便就走进这样高价位的日本料理店，如果不是成功人士，想必就是家境富裕，不愁衣食。而多弗朗明哥举手投足间的那股潇洒和他总是上翘的嘴角，传递出的是亲切感吗，总觉得有些熟悉。他究竟是表里如一的好心有钱人，还是不知道算计着什么的伪善者，意识到自己对初识者有着如此尖酸的猜测时，特拉法尔加赶紧打住了。全当自己好运吧。

两人在预约的雅间脱掉鞋子，踏上榻榻米，面对面席地而坐。服务员之间讲的语言勾起年轻留学生的一阵思乡之情。昨天晚上没吃饭，现在光是看菜单都流口水。不过为了尽量降低花费，他只点了一份定食，金发男人却不断问他够不够吃，折腾一番，最后点了一桌火锅。服务员离开的短暂沉默后，罗问起对方的职业。

「钻石鉴定？像判断赝品一类的吗？」

多弗朗明哥吹了吹热茶，抿了一口。

「又不是典当行的古董，我看的都是真货。」他简单地介绍了几句宝石研究的工作，「分析结构，透光率一类……能拿去拍卖的钻石都需要这样的鉴定书。」

「原来如此，你在为那些拍卖公司工作？」

他嗯了一声算是回答，咽下一口茶反问道：「你呢？未来的医生？」

「……」

大概是那天罗把他拖进房间时，他挂在书桌前激励自己用的日历被看到了。那张还停留在十月，正是自己迈进成人的最后一个生日，当然充满了激情斗志，只不过被年长的男人玩味地说出，就让人有些不好意思了。他还是点了点头。

「为什么想当医生呢？」

「最初想成为医生，是因为双亲都是医生……父亲以前也算挺有名气的，在心脏手术方面。我母亲则是牙医。」

「圣诞节不回家吗？」

或许是回答中的时态令对方注意到了，罗感觉多弗朗明哥对自己接下来说的话没有太大惊讶。

「他们在我还小的时候就去世了。因为一场事故，直升飞机坠毁。」他干巴巴地说着，双手揉搓服务员送来的热毛巾，「和你说过吧，我在日本生活过很久，就是从他们去世了，我就一个人回了日本……」

他抬起头，视线对上多弗朗明哥十指相交叉，撑着下巴，果然他还在微微笑着。

「……你想把这些告诉我吗？」

罗有些无力地耸耸肩，反问：「不是说和陌生人交心最容易吗？」

「呋呋……陌生人吗。」多弗朗明哥的轻笑总有股嘲讽的意味，似乎是默许了罗的发言，进而发问到，「那是你几岁的时候？」

「我刚上中学不久，十三岁吧。回日本的时候几乎不会说日语，只会德语。和亲戚沟通都靠比手画脚……」

「老家在东北地方的乡下，爷爷奶奶和亲戚们都住得很近。虽然父母过世令人难过，但在他们的帮助下，也没有留下什么特别悲伤的回忆。和兄弟姐妹一起过暑假，乡下就那么几个同学，很多都认识……一直都挺热闹的。」

「你有家人阿。」

多弗朗明哥自言自语似的说了一句。他点点头，不想让气氛再继续沉重下去，便主动聊起墙壁上的浮世绘，艺术的话题上两人还算聊得开。实际上，多弗朗明哥对任何罗提出的话题都表现出或多或少的兴趣，在漫无主题的闲聊中，罗如同考古学家用一把小刷子拂去尘土，试图逐渐接触这男人的本质。尽管如此，对方很少对罗的观点表态，说得最过火的一句话也不过是对罗最喜欢的皇后乐队表示毫不了解。（令罗颇为震惊和一丝恼怒）

火锅和定食上齐后，罗咽下一口口水，推开已经差不多吃完的小菜，双手合十，小声说了句「我开动了」，才发现多弗朗明哥正颇感好奇地看着自己。他似乎以为自己正在做饭前祷告。

「你是信徒吗？」

「不，这是日本的习俗…但似乎确实是神道教文化影响的一部分。」

「这是一个不包含信仰的宗教举动。」他轻笑，看到罗尴尬的神情后补充道，「当然，我并不介意。我认识许多泛天主教徒和重洗派的基督徒，他们饭前的仪式比这个长多了。对这类事情嘛，存在的话否认也毫无意义，不存在的话谈论也没有结果…」

在任何一个欧洲国家不认识一名信徒是件反常的事，他们的历史受基督教影响太深，罗理解地点头赞同。

「我的话，家人也是信徒…小时候常被带去教会唱诗…应该是改革宗，德国那边的教会。所以我应该是唯心主义吧。」

毕竟不想否定母亲和妹妹的信仰，同时也期望她们找到了不存在于现实中的死后的乐园。罗自己则是不参加一切宗教活动，过去在日本没有什么教会，现在嘛，忙于学业…

仔细一想，几天后的平安夜和圣诞节，日程还都是空的。多弗朗明哥似乎没有恋人，节假日和自己的家人去瑞士滑雪，明早的飞机起航。罗一边暗自感叹他父母强健的体魄，一边暗自神伤。节假日里一个人在异乡，说不寂寞是骗人的。好久没有这样和人面对面坐着吃一顿热乎乎的故乡的饭菜了，或许是无意识地将年长的男人和自己身边的长辈重合，尽管多弗朗明哥穿着显眼到超乎常人审美的艳粉色毛绒大衣， 罗对他有种既怀恋又新奇的矛盾心情。

大概是人在房间里憋久了脑子有些奇怪了，随着黑红漆碟里的肉片逐渐增多减少，锅里的肉来来去去，店里的服务生不断喊着“欢迎光临”和“慢走”，这感觉竟然愈发强烈，他就像久居荒郊野岭的樵夫忽然见到了旅客，明知道相遇的短暂，却仍怀着不舍的心情将心中所思所想全盘托出。

或许这就是日本人的一期一会吧。

「……前几天，我爷爷去世了。」

两人一前一后站在摆满招财猫的柜台前结账，多弗朗明哥听到罗的声音转过头来，顺手把信用卡收回大衣内侧的口袋里。罗一边拉上薄羽绒外套的拉链边说，「老家打来电话叫我去参加葬礼，我没有去。」

本来说好了去见他最后一面，也没有走成。

「为什么？」

问得合情合理，罗的答案却没什么道理。

「不想去。」他简洁地回答，「明明知道这样不好，还是这么做了…或许是迟来的叛逆期吧。」

「是吗？那是向谁反抗呢？」

「……」

入夜的寒风吹得凛冽刺骨，冬天短暂的白昼只剩个影子，在西方天边渗出幽暗的亮光，罗的目光顺着那将逝的光转向无云的夜空，用问题回答了问题。

「多弗朗明哥先生是哪里人呢？」

「你觉得呢？」多弗朗明哥系上安全带，在看后视镜的同时转眼看了罗一眼，「罗，虽然你想向陌生人交心，我却不想和陌生人聊过多自己的事情呢。」

「呃，我不是那个意思，当然……」

「呋呋呋，那是什么意思呢？」

明明想套对方话，结果自己还是被盘问的那个。罗一手关上车门，另一手去拉安全带，他坐好后，多弗朗明哥发动引擎却没有开车，戴着皮手套的双手平放在方向盘上，看样子是非要自己好好回答不可。感受到侧脸被那股执着的视线烤得发烫，罗没有对其作出反应，只是盯着后视镜上挂着的火烈鸟玩具，慢慢组织语言。

「那天你出现在消防楼梯，我正想着从那里跳下去呢。」

他终于说出真心话，心脏不知怎的猛烈跳动着。

「四层也摔不死人，不知怎么就很想脱离地心引力。发生了很多事情，也包括亲人离世……那阵子都不想上课，每天呆在宿舍浑浑噩噩，其实是，是多弗朗明哥先生的出现，让我重新明白了。」

「所以不用向我道谢。」

他对多弗朗明哥笑笑，很是真诚。对方刚想开口，他继续说道。

「多弗朗明哥先生，我对于你来说是陌生人吗？你会让陌生人有你的手机号码？」

「……呋呋呋，你想说什么阿？」

「我以后还可以跟你联系吗？」

「嗯……回不回信息就看我的时间了。」

似乎收到了满意的回答，多弗朗明哥一脚踩下油门。他一路上心情很好，主动问起罗打麻将的近况，令年轻的大学生又是一阵窘迫。


End file.
